


This Time (I’ve Been Waiting)

by ValkyriaRising



Series: Night City Never Sleeps [3]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Also massive game and ending spoilers if that wasn’t obvious, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arasaka - Freeform, Biotechnica, Body Worship, Clones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Grinding, I literally cannot stand Johnny and V being apart, Making Out, Smut, The Voodoo Boys (mentioned), V loves Johnny literally so much, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Yeah he’s an asshole, but not as much of an asshole as he could’ve been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyriaRising/pseuds/ValkyriaRising
Summary: V tries to bring Johnny back to the real world.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: Night City Never Sleeps [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076108
Comments: 27
Kudos: 366





	1. Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished Cyberpunk and it’s really got me _fucked up_ beyond recognition. This is meant to be kind of a fix-it based on the lore? But I mainly wanted to write about V being unable to live without Johnny—even if she hated him in the beginning. She didn’t realize what she had until it was gone and would do anything to bring him back. 
> 
> The name of the fic as a whole is based on lyrics from [This Time](%E2%80%9C) by Kayzo. The chapter is named after Never Forget You by Zara Larsson and MNEK. I kinda felt they encapsulated the vibe of the chapter pretty well.
> 
> Warnings: cyberspace is scary, unbearably cold water, angst, smut in the second chapter coming right up
> 
> -Valk

The cold water—she detested it. 

V hated cyberspace as well, but the ice bath prior to crossing the barrier between the real world and the digital world made the terror somehow more salient. She had hoped she wouldn’t ever have to cross over again, but she was searching—had been waiting for this moment to find him again. She wouldn’t return without what she came for. 

She was grateful for Carol’s technical expertise—grateful the Aldecaldos were willing to help her with pursuing the construct that had once invaded her brain. She had started out terrified and furious, but despite how much of a hardass Johnny Silverhand could be, V soon realized she couldn’t live without him. She had sorted out her own mortality—found a way to bypass the limited lifespan Alt had forgotten to account for when separating her and Johnny’s engrams. She couldn’t wait to tell him—bring him back over to the other side and experience life at his side. 

V did worry that wouldn’t be what he wanted and that he would protest as soon as she revealed her plan, but as her vision faded and as she fell into the world of pixels, binary, and constructs, she hoped with all of her heart that he would come back with her—escape past the Blackwall and pressure society to change. 

When she entered the familiar blackness, it always felt as if her skin was crawling. She knew she wasn’t where she belonged—an unfamiliar place not meant for human consciousness. She had to feel around for a moment, gain her bearings to find that she had landed in an area she was familiar—just beside the well she had thrown herself through the last time they had said goodbye. 

_She sat on the side, leaning over the well, holding tightly onto Johnny’s hand. As much as she had wanted him out of her brain, she realized she wasn't ready to leave him behind yet._

_“Let go when you’re ready.”_

_“I’ll never be ready. Not when it comes to losing you.”_

_The words made her heart clench._

_When he let go, her heart dropped into her stomach. She would never see him again._

V remembered the despair in his eyes—the primal fear he felt at the notion of having to cross the Blackwall and face daemons and constructs so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. She hadn’t wanted to go, but her body was hers. With Panam’s help, they had found a solution, and she was ready to extend that courtesy to him. 

In front of her stood the wall—a slice of light denoting a gap in the barrier that she could use to cross. She had no idea where to start looking, but she was hoping if she called out to him he would find her. He had always answered when she had called to him before in her mind, but now she just hoped Johnny could hear her at all. 

The gate to the other side was bright; she felt an uncomfortable and unfamiliar pressure she wasn’t even aware she could feel in cyberspace as she moved, yet once she crossed, it looked the same way it had when she had asked the Voodoo Boys for help. Red and blue glares denoting constructs, daemons, and the like clouded her vision, but she closed her eyes, focusing on him. 

V called to Johnny—manifested an image of him in her mind and pushed against the constructs that had approached to examine her. She asked them where to find him and while some were uneasy about her presence, others sensed her longing, directing her off into the darkness of endless code and binary. The further she dove into cyberspace, the more hostile the constructs became toward her, but she wasn’t afraid to run from them—sprint as far as she needed to to reach him. V cried out for him—begging him to hear her voice and come to her. God, she fucking missed him. She didn’t want to lose him. 

“V?”

The voice startled her and she stopped in her tracks, looking around haphazardly for a moment before turning to find exactly what she was looking for. 

“There you are.” Her voice was soft—hoarse from running, but glad to see him all the same. 

“It’s dangerous out here—what are you doing here?”

Johnny stood before her as a red outline, his brow creased in confusion and something between anger and surprise. She approached him, her heart beating so fast she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. This is the moment she had been waiting for. 

“Did you hear me?” She couldn’t stop her voice from trembling, overwhelmed by the feeling of being able to finally see him again. 

“I wasn’t sure what it was at first, but yeah, I figured it out. Why are you here?”

“I’ve been—I’ve been waiting so long for this,” V replied quietly, trying to fight the knot that was forming in her throat. “Come with me.”

It was a wild proposal—she had meant to give him an explanation and tell him why she was there and what was happening, but she couldn’t hold her excitement in anymore. 

“W-What?” It was the first time she had seen Johnny truly shocked, his brow furrowing as he chewed on his bottom lip. “You’ve lost your goddamn mind, V.”

“I haven’t,” she replied, tears pricking the edge of her eyes. “I really haven’t Johnny. I figured it out—I figured out how to save us.”

Silverhand’s eyes went wide and he regarded her for a moment, reaching up to cup her jaw gently. She relished in the feeling of finally being able to interact with him again. 

“I swear to God I fucking did it, Johnny,” V gasped, her chest tight with something between anxiety and excitement. “We fucking figured it out—technology they tried to hide form us, but it can be done.”

“Sl-slow down, V—what the fuck is going on? Who tried to hide what?” 

She gasped for breath, finally leveling her breathing enough to form a coherent sentence. She looked up at him, running a hand through his soft black hair and tracing a thumb across his brow line. 

“Biotechnica—the ability to make clones. I have a new body and I’m not dying anymore thanks to the engram Alt made of me. We could do the same for you—make you a new body from the DNA your engram scribed onto my old body and copy your engram over.” 

Johnny’s eyes widened, and he took a step back. He wasn’t surprised that a corp was hiding such a huge technological invention from the world, but the possibilities it opened for him shocked him to his very core. V stood where she was, gazing at him with a determined look in her eyes. He had seen it—felt it—a few times before and there was no arguing with her. 

“Why didn’t you just do it, then?”

Johnny was surprised she hadn’t taken advantage of the opportunity—pulled him out of the miserable cyberspace he had been allotted to with Alt. Even her digital presence did little to assuage his fears. 

“I just wanted to make sure,” V replied, clutching her arms to her chest. “You were upset when you woke up in my body—I didn’t want to startle you by placing you in a body that’s yours, but will take time for you to recognize.” 

V had always been thoughtful—while he had always given his opinion without her consent, she had always given hers carefully with a respectful eye. He hadn’t quite understood this attitude until the very end. V extended a hand towards him. 

“Come with me—back to the real world. Back to a world where we can coexist without destroying each other. Back to a world where we can make a difference.” 

Those words struck him, and Johnny looked down at her extended hand for a moment.

“Come back to me.” 

How he had longed for that day—to be with her again—even if it was as a construct in her mind. The way V said it made his cyber heart ache, and he took her hand hesitantly. 

“You’re sure this will work,” he asked uneasily, clenching her hand and wishing to feel her warmth. 

“Positive—just say the word and you can escape this hell with me.” 

That’s all he had wanted for so long. He was afraid of losing himself here like Alt had—becoming a reflection of someone so long gone that pixels would replace his personality. Not to mention just how dangerous it was being pursued by daemons all the time. 

“What’s left for me in that world?” He couldn’t help, but ask. Nancy, Kerry, and Rogue all flashed through his mind, but eventually, his brain focused on the person standing in front of him. He could never not think about her. 

“ _Me._ ” 

That was all it took for him to say yes. He cared about Alt, but she was no longer the Alt he knew and once loved. V was real. 

“Do it.” 

V let herself go. 

She gasped as she exited cyberspace, choking on ice cold water before surfacing in the tub that Carol had placed her in. Panam was pacing around her, pulling her out of the chilling water and placing her on a nearby bed. She struggled to move, chills wracking her body. She just wanted to see if he was alive. That’s why she had dove so far—to a depth dangerous enough to warrant a lecture from Carol. V laid for a moment before forcing herself to sit up, suppressing the wave of nausea that overtook her body and blearily looking around. Johnny’s clone sat in the other tub across the tent from her and she watched intently, gasping for breath as she waited for him to wake. 

“Did you find him?” Panam’s voice reached her first, and V nodded.

“Carol-,” V started, her heart leaping into her throat again. She gripped the edge of the bed frame so hard it made her knuckles turn white. 

“Easy, V—mapping his engram now. I just want to make sure it’s correct,” the Aldecaldo techie replied, trying to assuage her fears. V didn’t let the breath she was holding until he gasped back to life. 

Johnny pulled himself—or rather his clone body—out from the depths of the ice bath, looking around with a bewildered looking in his eyes. She quickly clambered her way out of the bed she had been placed on, telling off Panam when she tried to stop her. V all, but collapsed at the edge of the tub he was in, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

“Welcome back, Johnny.”


	2. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever he looks at her, he becomes overwhelmed by how absolutely gorgeous she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song [Gorgeous](%E2%80%9C) by Illenium and Blanke (with Bipolar Sunshine). 
> 
> Warnings: angst, feels, wall sex, Johnny absolutely worshipping V like she deserves, use of the c word to refer to a vagina if that makes anyone uncomfortable 
> 
> -Valk

V truly wasn’t sure how she had managed without him. Johnny had inhabited her mind for a few weeks? A month at most? And yet once she had chosen her path, his lack of hovering devastated her to her core. That’s why she had gone after him—searched for the manifestation of his engram when she had found that something she thought was impossible was indeed more possible than she could imagine.

They spent a few days at the Aldecaldos camp to let Johnny get his bearings before heading back to her apartment. As they rode through the city on her bike, V noted how Johnny looked around in bewilderment, seemingly overwhelmed by how much Night City had changed since his previous life. She knew that he knew that while the exterior of the city buildings and the graffiti of each city block had changed over time, the inner workings of the city had transformed little in the 50 years between then and now. Corps were still nefarious parasites, and consumerism and capitalism still ruled everyone’s lives.

The thought made her almost regret bringing him back into such a bleak and hopeless world, but the way he was squeezing her waist now reminded her that he cared just as much as she did—if not more.

“Do you feel like yourself,” V asked when they stopped at a light, looking over her shoulder at the rocker boy behind her. His classic aviators shaded his eyes, but she could see the curiosity reflected in them as he regarded her.

“Mostly—have to get used to being in a body that’s not yours,” he replied, clenching and unclenching his fist a few times seemingly in disbelief. “Miss your tits, though.”

There was the Johnny she knew. V snorted in amusement, shaking her head and elbowing him playfully before revving the engine again and taking off.

“You’re welcome to play with them whenever you want.” Her tone was mischievous and that didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny.

Once inside her apartment, V threw her bag down, putting her weapons away before discarding her shoes and practically plopping down on the couch. Johnny sat down beside her, propping his feet up on the table and looking around—taking in his surroundings.

“I still can’t believe this is fucking happening.”

Johnny had taken his glasses off, and in the evening light she could see his dark eyes glow. It made her heart clench in her chest; she took a moment to just gaze at him.

“Live up to your expectations?”

“World is still fucked, but better than the hell I was trapped in so fucking preem by my standards.”

”Out of one hell and into another...,” V noted idly, a wave of guilt washing over her. Johnny noted her change in disposition, shaking his head in response. 

“Don’t go regretting your decision now—I sure as hell don’t.” V regarded him for a moment before giving a soft nod, her breath almost catching in her throat when he took one of her hands, his thumb rubbing gentle, idle circles into her palm.

“I don’t regret it, but I am afraid one day I will. Bringing you back comes with the chance of losing you again—maybe I didn’t think it through as much as I should have.” Johnny’s countenance shifted into something between a grimace and a look of disapproval, but ultimately he just crossed his strong arms across his armored chest. V mourned the loss of his hand touching hers for a moment. 

“And I think we’re both too fucking stubborn to die again. We’ve got a lot of work to do, princess.”

V slowly drifted off as the sunlight faded to twilight, slightly comforted by that thought. Johnny’s hand found hers again and she fell asleep to him giving her hand a comforting squeeze. She wasn’t sure why she was so tired—all they had done today was drive, but emotionally she knew she had been thrown around in every direction. She was comforted by Johnny’s presence. Since Jackie had died, Johnny had been the first person since that day that she trusted. She knew he would have her back, and like she had told him, she would absolutely take a bullet for him. She was roused by Johnny’s voice a bit later, moving to rest her head on his thigh sleepily. Johnny looked down at V, glad to see she had finally relaxed.

“Couldn’t make me a new arm?” He examined his metal prosthetic—a newer model of the one that used to be attached to his old body. His tone sat somewhere between amusement and curiosity, and V traced a seam in the prosthetic where two metal plates met with the tip of her finger.

“Wanted you to have something familiar—something from before so coming back wouldn’t be so strange.”

Johnny regarded her for a moment, her thoughtfulness never failing to leave him speechless. People had rarely been kind to him in the past. In retrospect, he felt he hadn’t deserved it anyway considering how much of an ass he had been, but even after he had directed harsh words at her, V still treated him more gently than he had ever been treated before.

He took her hand into his own, pressing soft kisses to each of her fingertips. The gesture made V shiver, and she traced the thumb he had just kissed across his bottom lip. She never thought she would see the day where she would get to see him again, much less touch him like she was now. It felt surreal—the two of them together again.

V took in a sharp breath of surprise when Johnny grabbed her, dragging her into his lap—her thighs straddling his hips. He was warm, and she found herself curling into him, the sound of his heartbeat almost taking her breath away. He was no longer a ghost—a manifestation in her mind that only she could see. He was right there pressed against her, carding his metal hand through her dark hair.

“I was in your head…” he started.

“Thank you for your patronage—how would you rate your stay,” V snorted, putting on her best receptionist voice.

“4 out of 5 stars,” Johnny laughed, his hands falling to rest on her hips. “Not enough nicotine—though that might have been a good thing.”

V chuckled and draped her arms around his shoulders, resting her forehead against his.

“V, I… I felt what you felt, and I know…” Johnny trailed off, unwilling to finish his thought. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her gaze. 

“I know.” She echoed his words quietly, a blush creeping up her neck. She hadn’t done much to hide her growing feelings for him, and while she had hoped he hadn’t detected them, she was unsurprised to find he was well aware of just how much he meant to her. “I wouldn’t have gone beyond the Blackwall again if you didn’t matter to me, Johnny.”

“It was… dark. Lonely. Alt wasn’t the Alt I knew and I was _so fucking scared_. I… missed you like hell, V.”

It was rare for him to be so up front about his feelings, and she felt warmth bloom inside of her chest at the revelation. She traced the contours of his face, finally able to examine them up close. Johnny craved her touch, and relished in the feeling of her skin pressed against his.

“V we don’t have to do this,” Johnny murmured, his lips hovering just inches from hers. “I’ve fucked up so many things in my life—I don’t want this to be one of them. I wanna do this right.”

“You haven’t done me wrong yet.”

She could tell her words struck him. His brow furrowed, and his lips met hers hesitantly. V leaned into it, pushing her hand through his dark hair, her other hand finding its way across his muscled shoulder. Her approval made him bolder, and he deepened the kiss, his tongue lightly flicking across her bottom lip, asking for permission. She happily obliged, their tongues tangling leisurely.

Next thing she knew, his lips were on her neck, his hand pulling on her hair ever so slightly, forcing her to crane her head back and expose the sensitive flesh to his ministrations. The tingling of her scalp sent electricity sparking through every nerve in her body.

“Fuck.” The word rolled off her tongue when his mouth found the hypersensitive skin just under her jaw, expertly sucking then smoothing the mark over with his tongue.

“You’ve got a lot more coming your way, princess,” he practically growled in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

V could feel the growing bulge in his pants and she shifted her hips, grinding her flaming core back and forth across it and making Johnny groan. Oh how she wished there were less clothes between them—a wish that would soon be fulfilled.

“What do you want? I mean—I already know, I just want to hear you say it.” He loved teasing her—she already knew that, but she had given little thought to how being teased by him in real life differed compared to just in her head.

“Make me yours.” V’s tone was low—challenging him to absolutely destroy her. A wicked look crossed his face and Johnny was quick to strip her of any clothes, his hands finding her tits. Even just the brush of his thumbs across her nipples made her squirm, and she let out a low moan that only served to motivate him further. He molded her breasts in his hands, becoming familiar with way they felt.

“Such a pretty girl—could stare at you all day,” Johnny murmured against her skin, his breath brushing across her nipple and making her squirm.

V’s nails found their way across the smooth, toned skin of his abdomen, his usual body armor having been cast aside somewhere across the couch. Johnny rolled his body into her touch, the muscles under his skin tensing as his bulge pressed against her core—making her keen in approval. He couldn’t get over how absolutely desperate she looked—sweat dripping down the curve of her breast as she gazed at him.

“J-Johnny.” V felt as if she couldn’t breathe; she was gasping for air, desperate for him to touch her everywhere—ravish her like no one had before. His metal fingers were quick to find her core, tracing through her folds, the coldness of the metal against her tightly wound arousal driving her crazy.

V’s nails dug into his shoulder blades when Johnny dipped two metal fingers inside of her, quickly finding _that_ spot inside of her and making a ‘come here’ motion. V gasped, biting at Johnny’s neck in retaliation before her fingers found the bulge in his pants. She quickly undid the buttons, pulling his thick cock out and giving it a teasing stroke that made an absolutely filthy sound leave his mouth.

“F-fuck V—just like that,” Johnny moaned in approval, grinding into her hand as she teased his cock. Seeing his cock was one thing, but actually putting her hand on it was something else. She could feel just how fucking _big_ he was and it made a shiver travel down her spine. She smoothed the leaking precum around the head of his cock with her thumb, enthralled by the way his eyes fluttered closed. She couldn’t wait any longer.

“Fuck me—please.” V wasn’t above begging, her teeth finding the skin at the juncture between his shoulder and his neck, taking the time to suck at it just to get a reaction out of him. He let out a growl that caused an aroused shiver to wrack her body—laughing in delight when he scissored his fingers inside of her before withdrawing them, licking her juices off of them salaciously. He was happy to oblige—take her and make her his without hesitation.

Next thing she knew he had hooked his arms under her knees, moving her from the couch to press her back against a nearby wall. The drywall was cold and it made her shiver, but that chill was soon replaced by Johnny’s body heat. He lined his cock up with her entrance, the tip slowly stroking through her folds and driving her crazy.

“So wet,” Johnny purred, letting the head of his cock sink into her slowly. “Such a nice cunt—made just for me.”

V couldn’t help, but clench around him when those words left his mouth, squirming to try and take even more of him inside of her. Her breathing had grown ragged—giving away just how desperate she was for him. His grip on her back was sure to leave bruises and she relished in the feeling of his hands pressed against her skin—a feeling she never knew she would become familiar with.

“I-I’m all yours—please Johnny,” V all, but cried, gasping loudly when he dropped her onto his thick cock all at once. She bit at his bottom lip, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulder blades as she adjusted to his size.

“F-Fuck—take my cock so well.” His tone was ragged, overwhelmed by how tightly and _how perfectly_ her pussy wrapped around him. His first few thrust were experimental—testing how deeply he could push into her before picking up the pace.

V placed her hand above her head against the wall, anchoring herself as Johnny pounded into her. The way his cock was dragging against her walls was driving her mad—it’s all she had ever wanted and she felt as if she could cry.

“O-oh f-fuck Joh-Johnny,” her sentence was barely coherent as he absolutely ruined her, burying himself balls deep in her depths. He grunted in response, finding her lips again. She looked absolutely gorgeous bouncing on his cock, her lips slightly parted as she gasped for air and her eyes half lidded with pleasure. The rockstar could stare at her all day.

“S-So good prin-princess,” Johnny groaned between kisses, his pace relentless.

V could feel the heat between her thighs building—a heat she was all too familiar with. She had awoken many times in the middle of the night to her underwear soaked at the thought of him taking her. Now, it was real and she was absolutely dripping as he dominated her. Her free hand found her clit and her fingers massaged it desperately. She could feel herself racing towards her orgasm and she let out a choked gasp, clenching around him so tight it sent a chill up her spine, the pleasure making her extremities feel fuzzy.

“A-ah— _ngh_ —Johnny I-,” but she couldn’t finish her sentence, her orgasm washing over her and pleasure overtaking every single nerve in her body. She felt as if she could pass out when stars clouded her vision and she couldn’t help, but clench around him when she felt him spill into her, dumping his seed deep inside of her. Johnny let out an absolutely filthy moan, pulling her hips as closely to his as he could get them—making sure every drop of his cum ended up inside of her.

V tilted her head back against the wall, trying to gain her bearings and to stop her head from spinning. Johnny’s head fell to the junction between her shoulder and her neck, kissing absentmindedly at the skin there as he came down from his high.

“I-I’m glad you came for me,” Johnny murmured quietly—breathlessly.

V let out a breathless laugh, both amused at the double entendre and adoring how absolutely destroyed he sounded. She felt similarly, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Once her breathing evened, V reached down to grab Johnny’s chin, tilting his head up to capture his lips in a tender kiss. Once she pulled away, she took a moment to just look at him—her eyes tracing the line of his cheekbone over to his nose before she let her gaze meet his. He was gorgeous in his own right—breathtakingly beautiful in the dim twilight and neon glow that filtered through the window.

“I didn’t— _don’t_ know what I’d do without you,” she murmured, brushing his sweat-slick hair out of his face and gently brushing her knuckles along his jaw. “You’re all I want.”

“You’ve got me, V. You’ll always have me.”


End file.
